drawingbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Afterstory: Nolan Lee (Prez of the USA)
Afterstory: Nolan Lee (President of the USA) The life and death of Nolan after Operation D.E.S.T.R.U.C.T. Chapter One: Tireddd... It's just one of those days... ''sighed President Nolan as he impatiently waited for his limo. After a stressful meeting with the UCACOEP, or the United Canadian Astronomer Commitee Of Epic Proportions, all Nolan wanted was to go home and take a nap. Or maybe play some Portal 4. He didn't know... just... so.. tired.. 15 minutes later, the limo finally came. Nolan opened the door roughly and promptly sat. "'Sorry for the wait, mister Prez..." came a quiet voice from the front seat. Nolan looked and saw the driver. He had black glasses which hid his eyes, and even though they were covered, Nolan shuddered from a bad feeling of what could be behind those glasses... Chapter Two: Watching Me? After the awkward limo ride I climbed out wearily. "'''Go long, Mister Prez," the driver was watching me with his sunglasses and an eerie smile. I started walking slowly to the White-Blue House (by the way, it looks a lot better with some blue). But as I was walking I felt a disturbance. I spun around, but saw nothing. There was a huge shadow, and I was pretty sure there was nothing there... pretty sure. I kept trudging, a bit faster now. A rustle sounded behind me, and I jolted then spun very quick. Some wind blew and rustled the bushes. I sighed and I guessed that I was just jumpy from how tired I was, and the stress of the meeting. I opened the door, then headed inside, ignoring the fact that someone might have been following me... -''rustlerustle''- Chapter Three: Click. I quickly approached the master bedroom. It was quite strange how no one was around me. Not a waiter, accountant, official or anyone. Though I was so tired, I really paid no attention to it. I clumsily opened the door. My room was dark, and that's how I liked it. Then it happened. Maybe I would have noticed if I weren't so tired. Maybe I could've fought back at the last second. But it happened anyways, and in a flash, I heard a sound. Not really a clank. Not really a clip. More like a combination. (If you read the title, then) It sounded more like a Click. I turned slightly, and I was met with the silver sheen of a Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum double-action revolver. My mind turned blank. I wasn't tired anymore, and I felt the slight tremble of my hand. "So long, Mister Prez," a familiar voice echoed. I turned my head a few degrees, and my mind jolted. "MAR-" boom. '' Mary Strengar, a maid at the White-Blue House, had a pleasant day. First, she woke up well rested, then had a nice breakfast of crumpets and tea. Then, she got an invitation to a nice party. It seemed everyone who stayed at the White-Blue house was there, except President Nolan who was coming back from the meeting. The party was pretty fun, except it wasn't planned well. She didn't even meet the invitor. But now, she was prepared to clean up President Nolan's bedroom. But what she wasn't prepared for was the bloody mess of a president on the floor. She shrieked. "MR. PRESIDENT''! CALL 911!!" ~end~